


Slow mornings

by johnnyismyparrot



Series: Johnny's little love stories [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, POV Suh Youngho | Johnny, Sweet, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, i love them pls, it's just some shit i need too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyismyparrot/pseuds/johnnyismyparrot
Summary: Lucas is soft. Somehow Johnny thinks Lucas is a sweet person, with his gestures, with his words.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Johnny's little love stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005906
Kudos: 74





	Slow mornings

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i'm making this series where i put ships down with no reason at all i just feel like doing it, hope u like it

  


  


Sun filters through the windows.

  


Johnny feels his skin burning, getting self-conscious when a breath itches next to him, strong arms wrapped around his frame. A smile creeps into his lips while he rolls on his side to face the man next to him. Lucas is sleeping peacefully, plush lips slightly parted, and soft hair over his eyes.

  


It's been a lot since the last time they got some time to spend together, Lucas being busy with work and traveling around the countries with no stop. Johnny takes his time to appreciate his features, to sink in the sight of his boyfriend next to him.

  


_ Lovely. _

  


Lucas seems so little sometimes, when he's clinging onto Johnny or just smiling while they're barely doing something. Johnny always told him to remind a puppy, the younger laughing a little too much for the simple joke. Lucas is a boy of heart, warm like the sun, which shines brighter every time Johnny gets the chance to remember him how loved he is.

  


Lucas is soft. Somehow Johnny thinks Lucas is a sweet person, with his gestures, with his words. Johnny met him by mistake, both of them bumping into each other one morning while Johnny was in a rush on his way to work, and Lucas was sipping some coffee. Lucas's shirt was expensive, and Johnny felt so sorry to the point he gave him his number to fix it for him, in case he had to pay.

Johnny doesn't remember well how they ended up dating. Long conversations got into long kisses, and then it became long nights together.

  


Yet, Johnny gets reminded that his boyfriend is fucking tall and broad every time their legs meet under the blanket, and both of them struggle not to get their feet freezing. Johnny never wanted someone opposite to him. People often see his body, his size as a human being, and guess he loves to dominate, to have someone small and tiny next to him. They have never been so wrong.

  


Johnny loves Lucas's broad shoulders and chest, his big hands able to grip wherever he wants, his long ass legs and towering presence. It happens sometimes, people mistaking them for friends, in which Lucas always retorts with an outraged look that Johnny  _ is his boyfriend. _

Every time it happens, Johnny feels warm inside. Lucas isn't ashamed of him or how unusual they might seem to others.

Johnny isn't a fan of showing their relationship around. He's more reserved and quiet about their love life, but on the other end, there's Lucas, who gets every chance to talk about his  _ perfect life with the love of his life. _ Johnny usually gets embarrassed but tries to brush it off with a laugh and slapping his hand on the younger's shoulder, who looks at him in disbelief and betrayal every time, making the older laugh harder at that.

  


They work more than pretty well. Johnny's mother has always been supportive of them, taking Lucas in his hands as if he was her son too. Johnny is grateful for her kindness towards his boyfriend because Lucas had a lot to go through with his parents when he was younger. It wasn't easy, Lucas told him, because they were from China and close-minded. Lucas had to drop out of his family's home the sooner he could, starting his career as a model to gain some money. Now that he's older and nearly his thirties, Lucas keeps working as a model, but he's well aware of how to sustain himself even without that type of career, even if it's the leading source of income. Lucas is gorgeous, smart, and easy-going. Johnny sometimes thinks he's found a god as a boyfriend.

  


They  _ do _ work well together.

  


Lucas cracks his eyes open when a sunray finds his way right into his face, and Johnny laughs at his expression. Lucas shoves his face on the older's neck and puffs while searching for warmth. Johnny embraces him tightly, caressing his soft locks while their long limbs try to intertwine.

  


"Good morning, beauty."

  


Lucas laughs at that, snapping his head up to look at Johnny in the eyes. They stare at each other for a while before their lips meet, and Johnny's breath gets stuck in his throat, opening his lips to let Lucas deepen the kiss. Lucas' hand scratches at the back of Johnny's shoulders, his nails tracing their way to his naked butt, which Lucas grabs with little delicacy, pushing a breathy moan out of the older's lips: "Good morning, honey. Are you sore?"

Johnny shakes his head, trying to recollect himself: "No, not that much."

  


Lucas smiles widen at that, jumping on his boyfriend's lips again. Johnny loses his breath while his digits grab at Lucas's hair, pushing him closer, their bodies shifting while they kiss. Lucas sets himself between the older's legs, forces them apart and devours every little sounds Johnny emits. It's barely slow when it comes to sex for them. Lucas always seems in a rush, even while he drags his tongue along Johnny's entrance and keeps his hip on the mattress. But Johnny knows better it's more than aware of him being excited to give pleasure. After experiencing the challenge of having Lucas in subspace, Johnny knows that the boy has so much desire to please that his whole body moves fast and almost on autopilot. 

  


Johnny keens when Lucas slides inside of him, hands gripping at the sheets for dear life, his head hanging heavy between his shoulders.

"Does it feel good, baby?" Johnny doesn't answer, just whimpers trying to keep steady. "You're sensitive in the morning. I love it."

  


Their sex life has always been even too good, to the point Johnny got scared that they would get tired soon, but after three years of relationship, things haven't changed that much. They still have a lot of sex, in the easiest and weirdest ways. Johnny likes to indulge the younger in every new experience he wants to make together, and Lucas is always more than happy to show him.

  


Johnny is moaning so loud he has to bite his lip to shut up, but Lucas grabs his hair, straining his neck back and making him keens louder.

"Let me hear you, baby," Lucas whisper into his ear, hips smacking on the back of his ass, the shaft dragging along Johnny's walls forcing him to wail out in pleasure.

Lucas thrust deeper at every snap of his hips, looking at his erection disappear in Johnny's hole, which clenches hard every time Lucas almost slips out. The pace set is fast, and Johnny barely stands on his hand, keeping himself on all four just so that Lucas can go deeper and deeper.

  


"Oh my god, yes-  _ fuck!" _

Johnny falls on his chest when Lucas drags against his prostate, making him into a whiny mess of moans and whimpers, thighs shivering so deliciously. Lucas grips at his hips stronger, hitting the spot nonstop, not until Johnny cries out when he's coming, and Lucas pumps him full to the brim.

  


  


"Now, I'm sore for sure."

Lucas laughs at that, washing his boyfriends in kisses and sweet words while he wipes him clean from their pleasure.

  


"You're gorgeous in the morning! It's not my fault!"

Johnny grabs the tissue box, throwing it right in Lucas' face, and they both explode in laughs. It's peaceful to spend some time together without the rush of days full of work.

  


"Hey! Man! You're gonna ruin my face, and we'll go bankrupt!"

Johnny rolls his eyes at that and flips him. Lucas keeps laughing even when the older give him his back, and he climbs on the bed again, searching for his soulmate's cheek. Lucas pampers him in kisses and caresses before declaring breakfast is needed and heading out of the room.

"I'm gonna bring it to you. No need to walk!" Johnny smiles at that, shaking his head.

  


  


_ Mornings have never been more pleasant. _

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> leave comments and kudos if you like it and don't forget to follow me on my social media!
> 
> [twit acc](https://twitter.com/bluemoontvs)


End file.
